Forbidden Kisses
by feed-the-birdss
Summary: Lily and James have been forbidden to kiss.


It was a beautiful day in London. The sun was out, the sky was blue, mothers were out with their prams or holding chubby toddler hands as they strolled the busy streets, and the sound of children playing permeated the air that somehow tasted cleaner than usual. However, this beautiful day did nothing to soften the scowls on James Potter and Lily Evans' faces.

The man with the impossibly messy black hair and glasses was gliding paces ahead of his red-haired and red-faced fiancé who was struggling to keep up with his long-legged stride. James' hands were in his pockets, his head was down, and he was doing everything he could to ignore the pleasant mood that this beautiful day brought to the atmosphere. The only thing at the moment that was successful in being remotely comforting for him was the sound of Lily's pants behind him.

James, however, was offering no extra comfort to Lily in return. In fact, she was more annoyed with him and his brisk walking than anything else right now. When it got to the point where James was more than a few paces ahead of her, she decided enough was enough, "James! For Merlin's sake, will you slow down! Not all of us have freakishly long legs," she yelled.

Lily's voice seemed to snap James out of his brooding thoughts as he stopped and turned his head to look at her apologetically, "Sorry love, here," he said as he waited for her to catch up with is hand held out for her to clutch onto. While both of them were still noticeably angry, the warmth of each other's hand slowed down the beats of their racing hearts slightly.

When they got to an empty alleyway they proceeded to apparate right into their apartment. James then did the same thing he always did when he was angry about something which was pace, and Lily went straight for the small grey owl on their windowsill.

She opened the letter tied to the owl's claw to see that it was from Dorcas, and James who was pacing by her, stopped to come up behind her to read the note over Lily's shoulder.

_I just heard about the announcement, are you guys okay? Dorcas_

"Of course we're not okay," scoffed James. "I mean it's ridiculous. I can't do this Lils. You know I can't. I might actually die," he anguished.

"I know love. This is hard for me too, but what choice do we have?" pleaded Lily sounding like she was on the verge of tears as she turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck.

"Careful Lils," said James sarcastically, "you better not hug me…Merlin knows what would happen if you do."

"Shut up Potter. If I am forbidden to kiss you and make love to you, you can bet your arse that I am going to continue hugging and cuddling you," assured Lily.

James let out a large sigh as he rested his forehead against Lily's. His eyes went straight to her soft pink and inviting lips, "Fuck…I never thought they would be this ridiculous, but look at the lot of them. We shouldn't be surprised, but—" he sighed again, "I just really want to kiss you and knowing that I can't right now is killing me."

"Come on. Let's just take a nap. Neither of us got much sleep last night," lamented Lily as she dragged her fiancé to their bedroom.

A few hours later, James woke with a start, as the sun that was shining that beautiful day in London had begun to shine through their bedroom window. He looked down at his chest to see red-hair splayed about all over and Lily sleeping peacefully. He could not believe this amazingly brave, kind and beautiful woman was going to be his wife. Every time he woke up to see her there with him was like diving straight into an ocean of relief. It wasn't a dream, as Sirius had once tried to convince him; it was real, and they were together he thought smiling softly.

Gently, he pulled his body out from under her, and as he stood up over the bed, he instinctually went in to kiss her forehead, but stopped himself at the last second. His lips were a breath away from Lily's perfectly kissable forehead. His peaceful mood from the nap now completely gone, he stood back up with a huff and headed over to the kitchen to make something for him and Lily to eat when she woke up.

While he was cooking, he couldn't help but sulk about this torture he and Lily were being put through. Not being able to have sex with your fiancé was bad enough, but not be able to kiss should be listed as some sort of crime against humanity.

James was whisking his wand around the kitchen violently in the process of cooking Lily's favorite meal that her mother used to make her. However, he did not notice that his violent wand waving was making an absolute mess.

Lily, who was woken up from her slumber due to all the slashing and banging noises, went to the kitchen to see what was going on. The sight that she was met with could instill one of these reactions with Lily Evans, soon-to-be Potter: number one, she would be pissed beyond belief at the absolute mess James was unconsciously making or, number two, she would be blinded to the mess at the mere cuteness of James attempting to make her a meal when, growing up with house-elves, he doesn't know that he doesn't know how to cook with or without a wand for shit.

Lily opted for the latter. "Need some help there love?" questioned Lily.

James, who was mid-wand-slice of the floating potatoes stopped his movements suddenly at the sound of her voice. The potatoes he was slicing clattered onto the countertop with multiple thumps.

He smiled at her. "Nah, I'm good. You can go read the rest of the mail," he assured.

"Um okay, but sweetheart? You may want to actually turn on the heat for that….uh, soup, otherwise it will never cook," she suggested.

"Right. Good idea, and it's stew actually," he corrected as he magicked the heat on under the pot filled with a yellowy looking mush. He figured he would tell her that it was her favorite stew when he served it.

Lily walked over to the small desk which held a smattering of letters while simultaneously mentally preparing herself to eat a yellowy mush that her fiancé was calling "stew".

The letters were from the usual, her mother, James' mother, Dorcas, Marlene and Remus. However, unusually, they all had something to say about the announcement made this morning and inquiring whether or not they were going to survive it. _Probably not_, Lily thought in response to the last letter from Alice asking the same question as all the others did.

"Lils, it's ready," called James from the kitchen.

Lily walked over to the kitchen and peered at the bowls James was spooning the now orange mush into. "Um, so James, what exactly is this?"

"Your mom gave me the recipe for that stew you like. So I thought I would make it, but I added sweet potatoes too because I know they're your favorite vegetable," he explained.

"You what?" sputtered Lily.

"What? Is that not okay? I just wanted to do something nice for you seeing as I can't show you I love you tonight the way I usually can," he finished with a wink and his customary arrogant smirk.

Lily gasped, still in shock that the boy who once turned her hair blue had turned into the most generous man she knew. "Shut up Potter. Don't ruin just about one of the most thoughtful things you've done with your fat head," said Lily tearfully.

"You like it?" asked James with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I love it! James this is just—" she paused as if to catch her bearings, "I love you!" Lily exclaimed jumping into James' arms to give him a hug.

"I love you too Lils, so much," proclaimed James as he hugged her back tightly and put his face in her neck. By burying his face in her neck, he hoped it would help him to refrain from kissing her.

Lily brought his face back up to hers and just stared at his lips, "I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss you so badly."

"Now you know how I felt our last three years at Hogwarts," breathed James as he closed his eyes so as to not be tempted by her lips. Especially now that he no longer had her neck as a distraction. However, her scent, as he breathed her in, wasn't helping matters—_fuck_, her presence in general wasn't helping matters.

James started to distract himself from the instinctual urge to just kiss Lily and drag her straight to the bedroom, by thinking of Snivellus. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck distracting herself, which is why she quietly breathed out a "screw it" against James' lips and proceed to kiss him the way she's been longing to since she's been told they can't.

Not even a few seconds into their passionate kiss, where James' hands somehow landed on Lily's arse and Lily's hands were already beginning to unbutton the top button of James' shirt, the unmistakable sound of someone apparating outside their door reached their ears. They sprung apart, looked at each other with wide terrified eyes, and said "fuck" at the exact same time.

That's when the banging started, and both of them jumped into action. "Lily, get out of here, NOW! Let me handle this," implored James.

"No! If you're going down, then I am going down with you," she said stubbornly.

"OPEN UP! I can hear you, and I know you have broken the rules!" yelled the voice outside their door.

"Fine stay, but please, for the love of Merlin, let me do the talking," he begged.

"I make no promises," she replied quietly getting her wand ready as James headed toward the door.

James unlocked the door with his wand, but before he could even reach for the knob to open it, the door shot open itself and in came a man who could pass for James Dean's brother. He had shoulder length shiny black hair that was meticulously combed back into a neat, yet somehow still stylistically messy ponytail, a jaw that could cut glass and stormy grey eyes that were glaring right at the red-head who stared defiantly right back at him.

"Are you two fucking kidding me!? You couldn't even go five hours without snogging!?" the handsome man bellowed. "Honestly, you two are bloody pathetic."

"Calm the fuck down Padfoot! You asked too much of us, and you know it," argued James.

"Of course I bloody well know it! Merlin knows you two love to fuck," exclaimed Sirius making Lily and James blush, "but I had a bet going with Remus about how long you'd last, and given that you couldn't last seven hours, I now owe that man ten fucking galleons, and I have half a mind to make you pathetic fools pay instead."

"Fat chance of that," scoffed Lily with an eye roll, "and fuck you! If you knew we wouldn't be able to abide by this ridiculous request, why on earth did you forbid us from kissing or sleeping with each other until the wedding tomorrow night!?"

"Well YOU were the one that insisted on wearing white on your wedding even though you're not a virgin," fired Sirius.

"SO!? That's most brides these days you absolute idiot!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you honored the tradition of the dress," he explained with a shoulder shrug. Then he walked over to the couch to demonstrate that he no longer cared for the conversation, "so did one of you make dinner? Smells awful."

"No Padfoot, we're not done with this conversation," demanded James. "You put Lily and I through absolute Hell—"

"Don't be so fucking dramatic Prongs," interrupted Sirius with another eyeroll, "besides, you guys didn't have to agree."

"You know bloody well that's not true! You threatened to not be my best man and to butcher your reception speech," outraged James.

"Oh…yeah, right, well, don't worry Prongs, I'll still be your best man. It would be a little too late to get Moony or Wormtail to do it at this point anyway."

"Exactly! Which is why we were forced to agree," grumbled Lily.

"Well calm down love birds, you can kiss now if you want seeing as you've already broken the rules," assured Sirius. "However, since you've broken the rules, I've decided to kidnap James and bring him to mine and Remus' to stay until the wedding tomorrow night. So while you can kiss, there's no way I am letting you two fuck tonight."

"No, absolutely no! I won't sleep with Lily, but you can bet your arse I'm sleeping with her—no! Wait! I mean, um, we won't have sex, but we're going to sleep in the same bed tonight!"

"Look Prongs, don't even try, okay? I don't fancy putting a chastity spell on soon-to-be Potter here, and I don't trust you to not try something tonight, so eat up, snog up, and pack your stuff, cause you're coming with me mate," said Sirius confidently.

"Sirius, us not having sex tonight won't make me wearing a white dress any less ironic," reasoned Lily.

"No, but it might make the honeymoon better…well that, and it's fun to watch you two suffer like this. I mean, I thought it would be Prongs to break, but Lilypad, who knew you had such an appetite," he teased.

"Ugh, fine Sirius! Do whatever the fuck you want, but just make sure that James is at the wedding. I am just going to go stay with Marlene and Dorcas then," she sighed defeatedly and made her way over to their room to pack her stuff.

"Aw Lils, are you embarrassed you broke before Prongsie here?" Sirius called after her.

"Leave her alone Sirius. You've put us both through enough today," scolded James.

"Again with the bloody dramatics, but fine, we should get going soon anyway. So kiss your fiancé goodbye for the last time."

James didn't even answer. He just followed Lily into their room. "Hey love, are you okay with this?" he asked her as she was packing up some clothes.

"Yeah, it's fine. I was going to have to go to their place tomorrow morning anyway seeing as they have the dress and all. So I may as well just go now," she acknowledged.

James grabbed her hand as it was about to reach for a sweater in their dresser and used that hand to drag her to him and in his arms where she fit so familiarly. "You know, if this day has taught me anything, it's that I now know that we have no choice but to get married," he claimed as he proceeded to press his lips to her cheek and drag slow kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"What do you mean?" breathed Lily closing her eyes as he continued his ministrations on her neck.

"This day was actual torture for us, and it just made me realize that I don't want to live another day without kissing you and being married is really the only way to ensure that for me," he expressed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well, yeah, it's a good thing you asked me then."

James smiled at her and then kissed her for what, as Sirius rightly said, would be his last time kissing her when she was just his fiancé. After that, no one could forbid them from kissing or doing anything else for that matter.


End file.
